Saturday Evening Blooper
Saturday Evening Blooper is a Code LTIB parody of Saturday Evening Puss. Plot Sam Jay is shown getting ready for a night out, unaware that Mike Macaw is spying on him. He struts past him as he feigns sleeping and saunters out the door. The moment he's gone, Mike ascertains that he's on his way and mocks his flamboyantly executed exit before dashing to the window and signalling to his three friends, David Black, Hazel Blue, and Zira Brown that it's "OK FOR THE PARTY". They arrive and play loud jazz music. Zira mans the phonograph, David hammers away at the piano and Hazel plays a tune on some wine glasses as Mike provides refreshments and sandwiches for Zira and Hazel; and a pie for David. But all the racket has disturbed Scotty Raven Jay's beauty sleep and as he sits in bed frustrated, his body starts to mimic the instruments used in the music. Finally losing his rag, Scotty storms out and accosts Mike, explaining that he's trying to get some sleep and cannot because of all the racket. Unsurprisingly, Mike and his pals don't listen and put Scotty through a painful and humiliating ordeal, finishing with him getting his rear impaled with record pins. Furious, Scotty proceeds to disrupt the proceedings personally by tearing out the phonograph's needle, shutting Hazel in a drawer, and slamming the piano lid shut on David's fingers, barely escaping their reprisal attempts. They lure him out by switching the radio on and then chase him after he pulls the plug. Hazel tries to smack him with her dustbin lid hat, but is left only with four taunting caricatures of Scotty imprinted in it. Scotty then backtracks as the three other bloopers come after him, but he ceases their pursuit after shutting the top half of a door, causing them to run flatout into it. Hiding behind a curtain, he nicks Hazel's lid as she runs past, then puts it in the girl's path as she comes running back. Scotty tries to escape through a window shade, but Mike catches him and ties him up with the windowsill string. With Scotty out of the way, the bloopers resume their party whilst leaving him trapped and forced to listen. This however, turns out to be the proverbial final straw for Scotty, who decides to call in the big guns. Managing to negotiate his way over to the telephone, Scotty proceeds to ring up Sam to inform him of the unauthorized proceedings taking place in his residence. Sam is startled to be informed of a party at his house. Immediately deducing who must be responsible for said party, Sam slams the phone down and excuses himself before rushing out. Sam races back home and confronts the bloopers. Realizing his life is in imminent danger, Mike slams the door shut on him and flees. However, Sam's arm grabs him by the shirt and drags him back for a beating. Outside, the entire house crashes and thrashes about as Sam unleashes his wrath upon the bloopers. The door flies open and Mike comes sailing out, shortly followed by Zira, Hazel, and David in that order. One by one, they slam into a street wall and form a totem pole. Inside, Sam badmouths the bloopers and curses them for ruining his entire evening. To Scotty's dismay, Sam then decides to relax by playing the same jazz recording that the bloopers were playing, leaving him no better off than before. Category:Events Category:LTIB